An Average Morning
by darkpyra1
Summary: An 'Average' morning for the gang... oh god....
1. Yugi, Yami, Ryou & Yami Bakura's Morning

Darkpyra: WARNING: this is very random and may cause confusion.  
  
Yami: Good Ra! Run if you can!  
  
Darkpyra: -_-;;;; Not funny Yami.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh, wish I did, yada-yada, blah-blah-blah. you get the point.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mwahahahaha! Bow to me my minions! Bow to your all-powerful master!! Mwahaha -"  
  
"Yami," Ryou said to Yami Bakura, stifling a yawn, "It's time for breakfast." Ryou eyed the audience of teddy bears and other stuffed animals.  
  
"Well, alright. My minions - do not move!" Ryou gave an exasperated sigh. One of the teddy bears fell over. "You there!" Yami Bakura shouted, pointing accusingly at the toppled teddy. "An act of defiance! I shall send you to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Erm - breakfast.?"  
  
"In a minute!" The room darkened considerably as Yami Bakura summoned his powers and the helpless stuffed animal was sent the Shadow Realm.  
  
~In the Shadow Realm~  
  
"Narg?" Wondered the mysterious shadow-creature as yet ANOTHER teddy bear appeared atop the mountain of stuffed animals. Another of these strange creatures? Fifth time this week! The creature thought.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Yami yawned loudly as Yugi prepared some coffee. Yugi did not make any for himself because of the fact that it made him short. Yugi glanced sleepily at the clock - 6:01 A.M. Good god!  
  
"Yami, why do why have to be up so early?"  
  
"Evil does not sleep, hikari, so we must be up and alert both early and late."  
  
".whatever." The coffee bleeped to signal that it was done. Yugi poured the substance into a cup and added some milk and sugar. "Here," He said. He set the cup in front of yami and rubbed his eyes. He despised waking up early. Yami took a swig of the coffee and his eyes bugged out. "What is it?" Yugi asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Aibou!!!!!"  
  
"Whaaaaaaaat??"  
  
"Look at this stuff you call coffee!!!" Yami held the coffee mug upside down and thick, black liquid slowly slimed down the sides of the cup. Yugi smelled a lot of salt too, and vaguely remembered that he hadn't checked the label on the sugar. "How much coffee grounds did you use?!?"  
  
"Um..?" Yugi tried to remember and recalled pouring it in without measuring. Yugi gave a nervous laugh, "Well gee Yami, I thought you liked your coffee strong, hehehe."  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! YYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkpyra: Well, that's it for now, might do a couple more chapters on Joey, Malik and Yami Malik, and Tristan's morning.  
  
Shadow-creature: Narg?  
  
Yami: No!!!!!!!  
  
Darkpyra: You tell me if you want me to do that. R&R!!! 


	2. Joey and Tristan's Morning

Darkpyra: Thank you my reviewers!  
  
Yami: How can you support her?!? ;_;  
  
Darkpyra: (frowns) Be quiet. Don't own yu-gi-oh..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmmmm.." Joey said in his sleep, a smile on his face. Once again, he was dreaming of food. He rolled over onto his back and a gigantic spider fell onto his nose. "Wha.?" Joey slowly opened his eyes to see the gangly spider atop his nose. "EEEEEEIIIIIIIIYYYYYAAA!!!!!!!!" He shouted, jumping up and slapping his nose just after the spider fell off. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" He yelled, that it, until he saw Mai. Mai held up a fishing pole, the gangly spider tied on the end. "Don't DO that!!" Joey said, "You nearly gave me a heart-attack!!"  
  
"Why not, Joey? It's so much fun," Mai smiled mischievously, dangling the fake spider in front of his face. Joey glowered at the plastic arachnid.  
  
"Grrrrr.." He growled before stalking off to the fridge. "What the - !" Mai walked in to see Joey goggling at an empty fridge. "There's no food!!" Joey ran around the kitchen, opening all of the cupboards and looking in every nook and cranny. "Where's the FOOD?" He sobbed.  
  
"Hun, my guess is that you ate it all." Mai suggested calmly. Joey ignored her and sat down in the middle of the floor.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? I'll starve! I'll perish and be tortured!! I DUN WANNA DIEE!!!!"  
  
"Joey, why don't you go to the store in stead of starve? Don't you have money?" Just as soon as the statement had left Mai's mouth, Joey jumped up with a shout of 'Eureka!"  
  
"I have it! I'll go to the store! I am SO smart.." A sweat-drop appeared above Mai's head. She didn't know sometimes why she fell in love with such a blunder-head.  
  
"Hey, where'd that come from?" Mai asked, indicating the sweat-drop.  
  
"I dunno." Joey said, "But it is weird."  
  
~Tristan's house~  
  
"Hm hm hm hm hm.." Tristan hummed as he took the ice-cream serving spoon and plunked a thick liquid into his hair, shaping it into a shark-fin shape. "Oh yeah, I'm one SHARP guy,,," The thick liquid came in a big bottle of the label PERMANENT HAIR STICK. The labeled active ingredient was: Super-glue. Yugi had recommended the stuff to him and it was his first time trying the 'permanent' one. Tristan clapped his gloopy hands together in happiness. "Wait. that wasn't very smart." Tristan stated in a worried tone as he tried to pry his hands apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkpyra: Yeah yeah yeah, I know it's short, but I have to get off the puter for now. I'll do more ppls 'average' mornings later. Tristan: (still trying to pry hands apart) Yami: (sweat-drop) Darkpyra: R&R.. 


	3. Yami Malik, Malik, & Kaiba's Morning

Darkpyra: Reviews! THANKYOU!! I am flattered. I must be funny, though I hadn't really thought so myself.  
  
Yami: (splutters) funny? FUNNY?!?! You're INSANE!  
  
Darkpyra: Stop trying to flatter me.  
  
Yami: ???? O_O;;  
  
Darkpyra: Don't own yugioh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~At Kaiba Corp.~  
  
Kaiba awoke to his over-advanced looking alarm clock. He smiled, closing his eyes. He loved the ring. The clock constantly repeated itself in a voice alike to, but more mechanical than, Yami's voice: 'Seto Kaiba is better than me. Seto Kaiba is better thank me. Seto Kaiba is -" Kaiba turned the alarm off and opened his eyes. "What sophisticatedly stylish and debonair out fit shall I wear today?" He wondered aloud. Opening his huge wardrobe, he glanced over multiple pairs of the same outfit. "Hm," He said thoughtfully, "Should I wear the blue trench coat or the blue trench coat? Hm. MOKUBA!!!!!" Mokuba obediently popped his head into the room.  
  
"Yes, Seto?"  
  
"What should I wear today?"  
  
"The usual." Kaiba sighed before taking a blue trench coat from the wardrobe.  
  
"Okay, well go and do. whatever. Go shopping if you want." Kaiba opened a drawer and pulled out one of the hundreds of credit cards and handed it to his brother.  
  
"Okay!" Mokuba scurried off as soon as the credit card was in his hand. Seto closed the door and changed into his outfit. Then he giggled in an evil-ish way. From under his bed he pulled a few darts and a picture of Yami. He pinned the picture up and threw the darts at it, missing the large picture entirely.  
  
"Curses." He growled.  
  
~At Malik's~  
  
Malik opened his eyes and sighed because his dream had been just that. A dream. He had dreamt that for once, there was peace on the earth. That was because all followed him. He should rule the world!!! He jumped as his yami gave a sort or snort in his sleep. His yami was sprawled out on the floor, drooling. Good Ra, Malik thought to himself, I'll have to clean the carpet again. Yawning, Malik got out of bed and nudged his yami with his foot. "Wake up," He said, a bit sleepily.  
  
"Herm?" His yami mumbled. "Oh my RA! It was HORRIBLE! I DREAMED THAT I WAS A PIZZA!!!" Malik paused. This was nothing out of the ordinary for his yami, but it still disturbed him.  
  
"It's okay yami. It was just a dream." Malik assured his yami.  
  
"Okay, lets kill Yugi." Malik sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Yami, yami, yami. How many times do I have to tell you? We've been trying to do just that for practically forever."  
  
"Oh." Yami Malik said sadly. Malik tried to cheer his yami up:  
  
"Hey yami, do you want to plan world domination with me?"  
  
"Noooo...." Yami Malik started off for his 'happy place'. Malik tried to block the small corner filled with pink stuffed bunnies and little dollies. The psychiatrist had said that yami Malik should be faced with life problems and not run away from them. Besides, it had taken hours to get him outta there the last time.  
  
"Hey! What about your favorite show?" Malik suggested, piping up. He switched on the T.V. to channel 9,876.  
  
"TELETUBBIES!!!!!!" Malik's yami ran over to the T.V. and practically glued himself to it, bouncing up and down in anticipation. "I SWEAR! The PURPLE one is cheating on the YELLOW one!" He exclaimed. Obviously teletubbies was Yami Malik's favorite soap opera. Malik shuddered at the thought of anyone finding out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkpyra: A bit longer, wasn't it??  
  
Yami: Holy RA!!!  
  
Ra: Yes, I am holy.  
  
Yami: (being ignorant) YAMI MALIK WATCHES TELETUBBIES!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ryou: O.O That's creepy.. (goes to happy place)  
  
Darkpyra: ^^;;;;; As always, review!! 


End file.
